A Través de la Tierra del Sueño
by Reginald Musgrave
Summary: Christoff London, es un antropología que forma parte de una expedición que planea explorar la cara oculta de Azeroth, pero que terminan encontrando algo infinitamente más espantoso la maldita ciudad de Ny'Alotha, donde Christoff verá su cordura rota, mientras algo horripilante surge desde los confines de su alma.


Bueno esta mi propia contribución a las muchas especulaciones que existen en torno a Ny'Alotha, espero que lo disfruten.

La idea y los personajes son míos, pero el universo en el que se desarrollan es propiedad de Blizzard.

* * *

1:00 p.m.-Primera entrada del día: La expedición por fin se ha hecho a la mar; temía que el ataque de la Plaga a la Ciudad de Stormwind la cancelaría, afortunadamente solo nos ha retrasado y ya estamos navegando al este sin complicaciones, aunque como se lo exprese a mis compañeros mientras comíamos, es muy posible que no encontremos nada.

9:00 p.m.-Segunda entrada del día: Acabo de cenar con mis compañeros y el capitán Orne, todos se siguen mostrando inusualmente positivos, a pesar de que he intentado hacerles comprender la realidad. Bueno ya no insistiré, si ellos quieren mantenerse así, les dejare, es mejor no entrar en discusiones, aún tenemos un largo y aburrido viaje por delante.

11:00 a.m.-Primera entrada del día: Ha pasado un buen tiempo desde que escribí por última vez y aun no tenía intención de hacerlo, pero estamos detenidos en Bahía del Botín, recargando provisiones para ir directamente hacia el Mar Prohibido sin detenernos, y como por ahora no tengo nada que hacer, decidí escribir estas líneas, aunque fuera por puro capricho

2:00 p.m.-Segunda entrada del día: Ya hemos partido de Bahía del Botín y aunque me siento complacido por ello, en cierta forma me resulta una lástima, por el poco tiempo que pase ahí, lo encontré un lugar digno de ser estudiado, no una madriguera de ratas, como la describe mi primo Howard en sus relatos, pero que se puede esperar de un abanderado de la superioridad humana, seguro le debe irritar que sea de los goblin, después de que una vez le perteneció a Stormwind.

6:00 p.m.-Primera entrada del día: Ahora nos encontramos navegando en el Mar Prohibido, el clima por el momento es favorable y quiera la Luz que siga así durante todo el viaje, porque las leyendas de los Arathi, sobre las implacables tormentas que se desatan cual maldición sobre los marineros que hozan alejarse demasiado de las costas, no resultan tranquilizadoras, especialmente para los capitanes y el señor Lake, quien es profesor de arqueología y conoce muy bien esos cuentos que le otorgaron su nombre a este mar, pero esperemos que sean solo eso, cuentos.

11:30 p.m.-Segunda entrada del día: Deben haberme afectado las conversaciones con Lake, porque he sentido cierta agitación en el agua, aunque no parece haber una razón para ello, pero como he dicho seguramente es una paranoia de mi parte causada por escuchar los relatos de mi colega.

3:00 p.m.-Primera entrada del día: Durante toda la semana el clima ha empeorado, esa agitación que yo creí panonia mía, se ha convertido en una inacabable tormenta, que ha vuelto errático nuestro curso, y está comenzando a surgir el temor de que uno de los tres barcos, ya sea El Viajero, La Santa Luz o El León, no podrá resistir las inclemencias del clima, aunque en mi opinión son solo exageraciones y tarde o temprano todo se calmara.

7:00 p.m.-Segunda entrada del día: Estoy un poco preocupado por el señor Lake, esas leyendas ya le están afectando seriamente, constantemente está balbuceando esos relatos y cuando alguien se le acerca intenta disuadirlo de regresar y para ser sincero yo también estoy dudando de seguir con la empresa, pero voy a esperar y si esto termina por afectar la seguridad de la expedición, le daré mi respaldo.

12:00 p.m.-Primera entrada del día: Nuestro peor temor se ha hecho realidad, hace unas dos horas, mientras cenaba con mis compañeros, escuchamos un fuerte estruendo fuera del barco y seguido de eso un grumete bajo gritando que El Viajero se había hundido, víctima de esta maldita tormenta; afortunadamente no hay muertes que lamentar, pero una parte de ellos han resultado heridos y el señor Lake también ha terminado mal, no ha sufrido lesiones, pero esto ha sido un duro golpe para su cordura, al ver como termino el navío, estuvo a punto de tirarse por la borda, por suerte yo y uno de los marineros lo detuvimos, ya lo hemos encerrado en su cuarto, pero no para de gritar que debemos volver. Eso es precisamente lo que acorde con mis compañeros, retornaremos mañana por mañana al reino, antes de que otra tragedia peor ocurra.

2:15 a.m.-Primera entrada del día: El señor Bryce, nuestro vigía, acaba de avistar tierra, no un nuevo continente sino una isla, lo que nos resulta decepcionante y aunque hemos acordado navegar hasta allá con propósitos de estudio y para recargar provisiones, no hemos considerado que sea una razón suficiente para retractarnos de nuestra decisión anterior.

3:00 a.m.-Segunda entrada del día: Hay algo raro en esa isla, un vistazo más detenido nos lo ha mostrado, porque no presenta las características de un lugar de clima tropical y no necesito ser un botánico como el señor Pabodie para saberlo, con solo ver su selva, formada por raquíticos y enfermizos árboles, de tronco podrido; para lo cual solo puede haber una explicación de tipo mágico, como dice el señor Dyer, nuestro mago.

3: 15 a.m.-Tercera entrada del día: Acabamos de desembarcar en la isla y estamos comenzando a armar el campamento, porque me he equivocado, este lugar merece de toda nuestra atención y puede que nos quedemos unos días para estudiar estos bosques y la tierra carente de cualquier otra vegetación, la cual está cubierta de una fina capa de polvo o ceniza gris que por lo visto se ha adherido al suelo, como si hubiera sufrido un terrible incendio del que no ha sido capaz de recuperarse.

4:00 a.m.-Cuarta entrada del día: Dyer ha determinado el origen de este impío panorama, como resultado de la influencia de esa profana fuerza, opuesta a la Luz, conocido como Vacío. Esto nos ha llevado a creer que debe haber presencia de los Dioses Antiguos en este lugar. El señor Bryce nos ha comentado que avisto unas ruinas en esta isla, pero la espesura de la selva no nos ha permitido confirmarlo y hemos estado debatiendo si debemos entrar en este tétrico territorio, aunque hasta ahora no hemos concretado nada y como todos estamos comenzando a recordar la hora, decidimos aplazarlo, para recuperar energías.

8:00 a.m.- Quinta entrada del día: Las deliberaciones han tomado su tiempo, pero acordamos que Pabodie, el capitán Orne, Dyer, Danforth, nuestro zoólogo, cinco de los tripulantes y yo, ingresaremos a esa bosque negro, termino más adecuado según ha dicho Pabodie; mientras que Atwood, el geólogo, los dos capitanes y el resto de los hombres, se quedaran cuidando los barcos, el campamente y a los heridos.

8: 30 a.m.-Sexta entrada del día: Llevamos media hora caminando e intentamos mantener un paso constante, pero este repulsivo olor que parece emanar de la tierra, aunque era soportable en la playa, se está volviendo más intenso conforme avanzamos y algunos de nosotros están comenzando a marearse, pero confió en que no pedirán que regresemos, si lo hicieran sería un duro golpe para su orgullo; solo les queda avanzar, aunque sea de mala gana.

9:00 a.m.-Séptima entrada del día: Esto, esto es increíble, jamás en toda mi vida me había encontrado ante algo así; no, no es de este mundo, es imposible que sea de nuestro mundo, eso todos lo hemos intuido con solo ver sus vastos ángulos y superficies pétreas, que es la única manera de describirle, porque no encuentro las palabras para hablar de su forma; pero todo eso no es lo peor del asunto, lo peor es que conforme nos acercamos me da la impresión y creo que los demás la comparten, de que este no es su tamaño real, posiblemente esta solo sea la punta de toda una ciudadela, construida para albergar a un… no eso no es posible, todas fueron destruidas por los Titanes, mejor no entrar en ridículas especulaciones y concentrarse en los hechos, como diría un buen amigo mío, aunque desearía que Lake estuviera aquí, tal vez él podría dar alguna luz al asunto, especialmente con esos jeroglíficos e imágenes horribles gravados en sus paredes.

Al parecer hay una puerta en el medio de esta construcción, mis compañeros está intento abrirla, pero no tiene ningún tipo de cerradura y ni siquiera la magia de Dyer, parece capaz de hacerla ceder, seguramente debe estar sellada por algún hechizo y se necesitara de más poder para abrir… que está… Danforth, Danforth la abrió, apretando los bordes por separado. La puerta ahora se encuentra hacen… por suerte no la arroje por los aires, Luz misericordiosa, ese olor, el que se percibe por toda esta maldita isla, parece tener su origen en el interior de ese lugar, es simplemente nauseabundo, todos tuvimos que cubrirnos la boca en cuanto la puerta se abrió, pero ya no están intenso, al menos podemos caminar sin taparnos la boca; ya podremos ver lo que hay dentro.

No se puede distinguir nada, todo está completamente oscuro, es un inmenso vacío ahí… ese chirrido que pudo… son, son esas aberraciones que sirven a los dioses antiguos son los sin…

Me es imposible seguir corriendo, ya no puedo continuar, mis piernas no responden por el cansancio, llevo corriendo por horas sin llegar a ningún lado; desde que esas criaturas del averno emergieron desde las profundidades de esa monstruosa ciudadela y nos persiguieron devuelta hasta la playa, alcanzando a tres de los marineros antes de que llegáramos a lo que creímos era la seguridad; pero cuando por fin pudimos ver los barcos, aparecieron esas aberraciones, los Naga; destruyeron los barcos y asesinaron a todos los que estaban cerca; Dyer se sacrificó y nos dio algo de tiempo para huir, pero ¿A dónde?, ¿adónde podíamos huir?, todos terminaron por ser capturados y ejecutados, solo quedo yo y eso es porque me separe del grupo, aunque no por eso tengo alguna esperanza de vivir, este es el final de mi vida, pero antes de morir a manos de esos bastardos del Vacío, escribo estas líneas para que si alguna vez alguien llega a esta isla, espero que con un ejército para acabar con los horrores que la pueblan, lea esto y sepa cuál fue nuest… oh Luz bendita ahí vienen…


End file.
